08 February 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-02-08 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. *Peel recommends listeners watch the day's opening ceremony of the Winter Olympics. "I've not seen anything like them since I saw a Miss Universe competition from Seoul, South Korea on television which was partly hosted by Donny Osmond. It was one of those things where you thought, I'm really glad I lived long enough to see this, a spectacle so bizarre as to be beyond description, as the present activities are." *The recording on Files 1 and 2 is rather distorted due to bass overload on the recording cassette deck. *Files b, c and d are fair to good quality FM mono from the SL Tapes collection. Sessions *Smashing Orange only session, recorded 21st November 1991. *Krispy Three #2, recorded 24th October 1991, repeat, first broadcast 07 December 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *(Julian Clary show ends . JP - "And now it's time for another man with a nice smile and loads of cheery music.....") *Superchunk: Skip Steps 1 & 3 (album -No Pocky For Kitty) City Slang Slang 014 *Sir Mixalot: One Time's Got No Case (12") Def American *Extreme Noise Terror: Pray To Be Saved (album - Phonophobia) Vinyl Japan DISC 1T *Smashing Orange: Just Before I Come (session) *Krispy Three: Hard Times (session) *Big Black: L Dopa (album - Songs About Fucking) Blast First BFFP 19 *Gallon Drunk: The Tornado (album - You, The Night ... And The Music) Clawfist *'File b' starts here, just one track... *Cutty Ranks and Barrington Levy: Looking My Love (12" - Looking My Love (92 Lick)) Greensleeves GRED 24 *'File b' then jumps to later in the show *(news at 11:30) *Pepe Kalle: Garonne (album - Larger Than Life) Sterns *Hole: Burn Black (b/w 7" Teenage Whore) City Slang 04070-40 :JP: "When I first played that it was called 'Black Burn', it's now called 'Burn Black', on City Slang records. And speaking of Blackburn, guess who didn't go to Portman Road this week to see Ipswich play because he was working too hard on this programme? And of course it was a 5-2 game. I wish I'd been there!" The record however, shows that Ipswich had beat Portsmouth at home that afternoon by the same score, not Blackburn. *Green Day: One For The Razorbacks (album - Kerplunk) Lookout! *Slam Mode: The Dance (Move Your Feet) (Metal Head Bangers Mix) (12") Right Area MRC-RA138 *Krispy Three: Too Damn Ignorant (session) *Zuzu's Petals: Categories (7" EP - Jackals Categories Johanne) Community 3 C3-3091 *Smashing Orange: Cherry Rider (session) *'File b' restarts *George Perkins And The Silver Stars: Cryin' In The Streets (Part 1) (7") Silver Fox SF-18 *Therapy?: Fantasy Bag (album - Pleasure Death) Wiiija WIJ 11 V *AEK: Dead Stock (12" - Sudden Death) Bass Sphere SPH 010 *Curve: Fait Accompli (Extended Mix) (12") Anxious ANXTT 36 *Jacob's Mouse: Caphony (album - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot BLIT 1 *Krispy Three: Where Are We Going (session) *'File 1 '''ends with a stray Robert Palmer song so switch to '''File 2' at this point to avoid that) *'File 2' starts *Chumbawamba: Revolutions (7") Agit Prop Agit-one *Chumbawamba: I Never Gave Up (12") Agit Prop Agit 5 *'File b' ends *'File c' starts here *Anamika : Dil Laigee (album - Innovation) FN1 Productions :JP: "That's on FN1 Records from FN1 Productions of Coventry. I don't feel very warmly towards Coventry today, but nevertheless that's no reason not to play the record obviously." Liverpool had only managed a 0-0 away draw to Coventry City in their Division One tie that afternoon. *Smashing Orange: Highway (session) :JP: "Smashing Orange in session, and that's called 'Highway'. And I was going to follow it with loads of records with the word 'highway' in the title but you would have thought less of me if I'd done it." *Motiv 8: Mission (Demolition Dub) (12" ) Go Discs! GODX 69 *(news at 1 am) *Cherry Forever: Cherry Forever (EP - Headstrong) Wilde Club *Peel reads out some poll results from the German magazine 'Spex'. When it comes to the favourite DJ vote, "modesty forbids me to tell you who came fourth in all of that. Of course, that's the only reason I'm reading you all of this stuff, you do understand that, don't you? (laughs)" *Dynametrix: I'm Not A Weakling (single - Keep Da Crowd Dancing) Kold Sweat KS 118 :JP: "I made the mistake of answering the Fluff line before the programme because these days you still tend to get an awful lot of people who think that Steve Wright kind of lives in this room and they get quite irate when you say, look he's not here, actually. He's probably at home watching television or asleep." *Tumour Circus: Meathook Up My Rectum (7") Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 102 *Dead Kennedys: Kepone Factory (EP- In God We Trust, Inc) Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 5 *Digital Justice: Binary Rhyming (EP - Bass Build) Digital Sphere 12 SPH 012 *'File c' ends *PJ Harvey: Sheela-Na-Gig (7") Too Pure Pure S8 *'File d' starts here and continues to end of the show *WC And The Maad Circle: Ain't A Damn Thang Changed (album - Ain't A Damn Thang Changed) Priority SL 57156 *Wormcast: unknown track (compilation - Women's Liberation) Vinyl Fights Back *Smudge: Don't Want To Be Grant McLennan (single) Half A Cow *Sandy Denny: Next Time Around (compilation album - Who Knows Where the Time Goes) Hannibal *Mikey-B with Urban Hype: Relapsed (Surgeon General's remix) (12" - JB2 / Relapsed (Remix)) Unie Weimer's Essential Cuts UNIE T 24R *Smashing Orange: Not Very Much To See (session) *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: South Africa (album - Vimbeso) *Krispy Three: Answer Me Will Ya (session) *(news at 2 am) File ;Name * John Peel 19920208 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 * John Peel 19920208 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 * b) 1992-02-08 Peel Show L160a.mp3 * d) 1992-02-08 Peel Show L160b.mp3 * c) 1992-02-08 Peel Show L095.mp3 ;Length *1:43:32 *1:35:25 *b) 44:03 *d) 31:47 *c) 38:53 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *Files b and d created from L160 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File c created from L095 and of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango ;Available * Mooo Server (Phil/1992) * Mooo * Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes